Late to School
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: MukuHiba Valentines


Title: Late to School

Warnings: Suggestive themes

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Surrounded by the morning calls from local birds, the dark-haired boy awoke from his deep slumber. Gradually pulling his numb self together, he drew open his curtains, allowing the rich sunshine to embrace him. Slightly tilting his head to relax under the rays, the boy yawned, wanting to go back to sleep. But, he had his duties. A student shall never be late to school.

Slowly opening his eyes, Hibari noticed there was something wrong with the colour of his bed. His usual navy coloured sheets were covered in bright pineapples with a blinding red background. Twitching, Hibari shrugged off the mysterious sheet covers as just his eyes playing tricks on him, after all, that dream last night had been a bit overboard, and surely the sight of more pineapples would not be so hard to bear, surely that was the case.

He came into shock, stunned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, how could he not notice that he was suddenly wearing pineapple printed pyjamas? After taking in the fact that it wasn't just his bed sheets that were pineapple printed, but he was seeing pineapple prints on just about everything, including his once cream coloured walls, and tiles in the bathroom.

The masses of multiple pineapples reflecting in his eyes were enough to make Hibari believe that he was going crazy, with that helpless thought, he decided that all he could do now was go take a shower. Drenching himself under the warmth of the water relaxed the troubled boy, his accumulated stress over pineapple prints and pineapples themselves affected him so that he was dreaming about them, pineapples for breakfast, lunch and dinner, pineapple shaped pillows, pineapple this, pineapple that, a pineapple filled world.

A sigh of relief came out of the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari dried himself, slightly more cheerful than usual, glad that he wasn't seeing pineapples anymore. Thinking to himself, believing that it must have been his eyes playing with him.

"Kyoya-kun Are you done yet?" a honey sweetened voice drifted into the bathroom.

Hibari froze. A familiar voice. A detestable voice. But, that had to be him hearing things, right? Thinking that it was his head playing tricks on him this time, Hibari continued drying his hair.

"Kufufu, don't ignore me, Kyoya-kun." The same voice drifted in again, this time a little louder.

Hibari closed his eyes, ignoring the voice that sounded so uncomfortably familiar.

"Kyoya-kun"

Hibari continues on, ignoring the voice, that is until he feels something touching him, something warm embracing him from behind.

Whipping his head around, Hibari find his lips locked onto none other than the pineapple that visits him in his dreams. Without wasting a moment, Hibari attempts to punch Mukuro in the face, who easily dodges the flying fist.

"Oya, oya, so feisty today, Kyoya-kun" Mukuro licks his lips as he shifts himself so that he has Hibari backed up to the wall, pinning both of his hands.

Mukuro smirks at the glare Hibari throws at him, and presses himself closer to the younger boy, restraining the movements of his legs with his lotuses.

"Ah Feisty, yet so submissive. What should I do with you, Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro chuckled as he grazed his fingers across Hibari's chest.

Hibari glared "I'll bite you to death!"

It was amazing that Mukuro's smirk could get any wider, hearing Hibari's well-known catch phrase, Mukuro leaned into Hibai and whispered softly over his lips "Like this?" before lowering his head to his neck, slowly biting in, allowing blood to draw out before licking it clean. Hibari grimaced at the thought of being bitten and by Mukuro nonetheless. Mukuro kept on continuing with his biting, leaving a trail of hickeys behind.

"Kufufu,Kyoya-kun You're enjoying this, are you not?" Mukuro laughed quietly as he licked Hibari's lips, as if teasing him.

Looking away, Hibari answered sharply "I WILL bite you to death!"

Mukuro's laughter rang throughout the bathroom "Ah Kyoya-kun, save that for tonight!" The pineapple look-alike shook his head and waved a hand about, as if dismissing Hibari's thoughts.

Muffling his own laughter, Mukuro looked up to see a livid and horrified prey glaring right at him. Smirking once more, Mukuro held up Hibari's chin with his free hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"Kufufu, well then, Kyoya-kun, I shall bring you some Cherry Blossoms tonight" Mukuro chirped as he gave one last little peck on the dark haired boy's lips before giving him back the freedom of his hands and walking out of the bathroom door, chuckling.

When the illusions tying Hibari's feet were finally gone, the teenager glared at nothing in particular, as if he was expecting the pineapple to pop up out of nowhere again.

Putting his school uniform on, Hibari headed out of the house, only to find a bouquet of red and pink lotuses at the front. Blushing slightly, Hibari placed the bouquet on the kitchen bench, and opened the ordinary looking card, out of curiousity. Hibari's reddened face glowed darker as he put the card down, holding his mouth, he fumbled out of the house and headed towards school

(A/N: Alternate paragraph) Making sure that his tie was in place, Hibari headed into the kitchen, for breakfast, expecting to see a smirking pineapple sitting comfortably, sipping tea, only to find a bouquet of red and pink lotuses on the bench, attached with a card, oddly enough, in the shape of a pineapple.

14th of February, Hibari Kyoya arrived late to school, for the very first time.


End file.
